


Chicken's Crossroad

by D_Grade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Stuff, Taste like chicken, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Grade/pseuds/D_Grade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets an education in modern seduction techniques. On Dean the skill is super effective.</p>
<p>Tag is rated for mature, but the second chapter is set to be explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken's Crossroad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tellnoone_Noonetells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellnoone_Noonetells/gifts).



> I recently came into the fandom and I'm one of those weirdos who didn't actually watch the show before reading a whole ton fiction and shipping the fuck out of these guys. I am now only halfway through the first season. I have been assured that this is still in character and whatever sex.

It's quiet. The room was inhabited, but the occupants aren't communicating. Given one of them is socially inept, it was not unexpected. Dean laid prone on one of the double beds, channel surfing, hastily stiffing through the too few channels and finding nothing for the effort expended. Dr. Sexy wasn't on and apparently nothing else even remotely entertaining. He thought briefly of throwing the remote at the television. Not in anger, just to give him something to do. A random act done just for the sake of it.

With an exaggerated sigh he shut the t.v. off and threw the remote across the room instead. The act itself unsatisfying as it landed unharmed on the carpet. The room's other occupant turned his gaze towards him after the action. Fierce, serious, azure colored eyes found his before turning to the place where the remote laid. There was heavy glimmer of curiosity set in his eyes. Studying the remote almost too intensely, it was quite unnecessary. Dean felt the urge to laugh at him, not strongly enough to do so but the feeling was there. Piercing blue eyes met his again and a shadow of a smile worked its way to Dean's lips.

"Why did you hurl the television remote control?" Dean snorted to the question. Castiel asked it as a question, but his voice made it sound as though he was threatening the hunter. He wasn't, but he always took that tone when the angel was wrought with confusion, looking for answers. The authoritative tone usually bothered Dean though now instead of getting angry he figured he just found something fun to amuse himself with.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" The look Dean received to that response did cause him a to chuckle lightly. It was almost as if he could see question marks pop sporadically above the angel's head. Castiel's head tilted slowly as the obvious internal battle waged inside lent weight to the one side as the victor was made known. Apparently the victor was confusion, and lots of it.

"There could be many benefiting factors to why a chicken would travel over a road, but I don't see how there is any significant correlation to it and the action you performed now. Are you trying to defer my question?"

"Are you going to answer my every question with another question?" Dean was immaturely smirking at Castiel as the angel's face set to a grimace. His lips thinned as his eyes lit with irritation, still perplexed. He didn't speak again, merely eyed the hunter who obviously was enjoying his frustration.

After a couple of minutes of holding the other man's gaze Dean grew bored. In no day ever would he ever believe he could win a stare-off with the king of creepy himself. Castiel could probably outlast a statue. The angel's patience immeasurable and incomprehensible to Dean. Though given the angel had no idea of how to have fun it wasn't as though Cass would know what he was missing by doing absolutely nothing. Dean knew though, and he was missing out hard.

"Ugh need to get out of here. Be a faithful messenger boy and tell Sam I'm going out." Lifting himself off the bad Dean quickly gathered his jacket, keys and checked for his wallet. He was putting on his shoes when Castiel spoke again.

"It would not take a very astute man to see you are not here, is there a place you are going that I should inform him of?"

"Are you asking more questions Cass? You know how I feel about that." Dean grinned widely. The angel gave an even more agitated look than before, his lips curling inward as wrinkles appeared along his chin. Rarely did Dean get Castiel so bothered and expressive, it was almost a shame to leave him behind but for being an angel Cass wasn't much of a wingman. Dean snorted and left without another word.

The hunter was barely a foot from the door when their missing musketeer strolled through the parking lot, a couple plastic bags in hand.

"Dean? Going somewhere?" Sam paused in front of Dean looking curious though just barely. If Dean was planning to go somewhere important he would have waited for Sam to return before venturing off.

"Going to find a bar, company tonight as been sorely lacking. Wanna come?" Dean offered, which earned him one of Sam's raised eyebrows. The younger Winchester glanced at the motel room door and back.

"I guess, were you planning on leaving Cass behind?" Green eyes rolled as Dean unlocked the driver side door.

"Cass would have as much fun watching grass grow as he would in a bar, but if you want to bring the gargoyle then you can babysit him." Dean jumped in the car, waiting the couple extra minutes generously, in his opinion, as Sam dropped the bags off and brought out Castiel. The angel was no longer glaring but looked just a lost as he did five minutes earlier. Sam probably didn't even say what they were doing, then again Castiel was that sort of angel that followed without question. Like a good little religious solider.

Revving up the engine, he waited just long enough for Sam to put on a seat belt before Dean took off, not even bothering to put on music. He was in a rare conversational mood. Until about fifteen seconds later.

"Why did the chicken cross the road Sam?" Dean gave the eye roll of the century before taking his eyes off the road long enough to give Sam 'I hate that you brought the spaz' glare. Sam looked confused and turned his expression to the backseat's occupant.

"Cass are you trying to use a joke? Because that is quite far the lamest one to start with."

"Dean mishandled the television remote control earlier and when I inquired he answered me with questioning on the migrating habits of farm animals. I did not understand." Sam tried to hold in his laugh at the pensive look he was given. Dean groaned wearily and put in one of his tapes. If they were going to carry on like this all night he was definitely ditching them for the first decent looking face that came up to him.

"The chicken crossed the road to get to the other side Cass. It's an attempt at humor but ends up just being a practical statement. A riddle where the answer is plain and straight forward. Dean was just toying with you." Dean glanced at Sam with a sneer and he received one of his brother's patented looks in return. Castiel returned to being silent in the backseat, but there was a look of fierce concentration in his eyes, over analyzing the information given to him as though it would be of great importance to remember later. He did that with a vast amount things from the valuable, to the moments like now where in no way was it even worth a second thought.

"Cass if you're going to be a pill I will pull over and dump you on the side of the road. Try to act at least not as much dweeb as we know you to be." That earned Dean looks from both occupants. Castiel's sentinel, over the top stare, and Sam gave him an even more glaring bitch face. He slapped his leg, the sound loud in the silence and most likely stinging his skin. "Stop it or neither one of you is getting ice cream after dinner!"

Sam made an exaggerated eye-roll sigh, before deciding to ignore his older brother's behavior to instead stare absent mindedly out the window. Cass settled back and crossed his arms, studiously looking forward, his face relaxing barely a fraction as he contemplated the things only Castiel would contemplate. Whether that as world domination or counting the hairs on the top of Dean's head the hunter did not know and cared not to ask.

It didn't take long to find a place. Sam had a strong belief Dean had an innate power to locate dive-bars, pie and cheap motels within a fifty mile radius. There were times they literally were in the slap dab of no where, not a breath of life or even unlife around, and his brother would make a series of zig-zag, half-circle, figure eight (slightly exaggerated) turns and they'd be in front of some hole-in the wall that should no reason even exist but Dean somehow found.

Though this one was not one of the more impressive times. Slightly off the highway surrounded by a modest amount of stores and restaurants that were almost all closed. A small bar sat amongst them called 'The Bushwacker'. Sam turned to Dean and threw up an eyebrow with a snort, he received a cheeky grin in return.

"Looks like a fine establishment to partake in." Dean smugly stated, stepping out while Sam shook his head with a small chuckle before he followed. Castiel gave them both a look and Dean could see the war waging in the angel whether he would ask another question or dismiss it to avoid the hassle. Dean made that decision for him.

"Make sure you lock up the back Cass, don't want anyone hurting my baby." He gave the angel a stern look as Castiel complied. As if Cass hadn't already known. It wasn't always clear to Castiel if Dean was trying to rile him up or the hunter was just being overly cautious. If it was the latter the behavior would usually carry on all night and though Castiel didn't often respond to it, much to Dean's disappointment, it was quite obnoxious.

Inside was just as unimpressive as outside. It wasn't the most rundown place they've come across, but it was well-worn. It looked just as most of the other dives they've gone to. Imitation historical memorabilia on the walls, jukebox in the corner, fake wooden walls, floors littered in all sorts of spills and trash that hadn't been picked up yet. There were seats available at the bar, the place was only about half capacity, but Dean skipped them in favor of booth more towards the back. With Cass along no saying what weird crap the heavenly warrior would spout if he decided to talk. Dean didn't want to draw too much of the wrong kind of attention to themselves.

"Wonder if it's too late to get a burger..." Dean casually glanced at the laminated menu while nudging Cass into the booth seat first, sliding next to him, letting Sam have the other side to himself. Castiel's attention perked up to the mention of burgers, he leaned toward Dean seeing if the item in question was on the menu. Sam let out an amused huff at their one track minds. A slightly older waitress in a rather tight t-shirt, with the bar's name boldly printed across the chest, came around some minutes later. She didn't bother trying to smile and when she asked for their order's it was neither polite or bitter, merely indifferent. The elder Winchester answered with flirtly smile.

"We'll have four burgers, onion rings, two orders of french fries, jalapeno poppers, two beers of whatever's on tap and four shots of whiskey, beautiful." The woman raised a brow glancing up from her note pad to look at Dean and he met her eyes with a wink. Her face didn't change expression but it felt as though she wanted to eye roll at him. She gave them an estimated time on the food and drinks before she sauntered off. Sam gave his brother a mocking smirk as the other man answered with his upper lip raised in a sneer. Wasn't like Dean was even interested, just being nice.

"Really Dean, how much do you plan on eating and drinking, and just what are you trying to force on me?"

"I'm trying to save mother earth from your eating her precious plants. Beers are for us, whiskey is for Cass."

Castiel had been unabashedly staring. First to all patrons in the bar, then the waitress and now at Dean. Because the angel never just looked at someone, he dissected them with his overzealous gaze. While the older Winchester was growing more use to the intense look, it still made his skin prickle slightly and itch when directed at him. This time green eyes met blue in a level defiant stare.

"Yes you are drinking. If you're sticking around I want you to be less like 'you' and more like 'you less obstinate'. Heaven may exist but I wouldn't expect even a miracle capable of making you the life of the party."

"Dean, when did you have time to expand your vocabulary?" Dean hissed and wrist flicked the menu at his brother after the words left the younger man's mouth. The corner bumped into Sam's arm while he laughed. Castiel said nothing as he watched the exchange, merely thinned his lips while he undoubtedly tried to reason everything in his head. Dean imagined in Cass' head there were little people filing papers in cabinets organizing everything at all times. All of them wearing goofy too big glasses, mixing everything up, making Castiel incapable of ever getting anything straight.

He hadn't even had a drink yet and already he was thinking of bizarre crap.

"I'm going to get a drink." Dean slapped his hand on the table as Sam cocked a brow at him.

"You already ordered drinks."

"Taking too long, sides, there's plenty of room for more." He gave a impish wink and strutted up to the bar glancing about at any potential prospects. It wasn't as if he was in mood to take a woman back to her place, but if given the right incentive he would consider making the effort. There wasn't anyone who stood out, given most of the people here were guys, and the few women weren't anything to write home about.

Still catching the bar tender took a few more minutes than what should have been warranted. It was as if he was ignoring him on purpose. The way the man seemed almost annoyed at having to take Dean's drink order certainly didn't raise any high opinion of the man. Bastard talked himself out of a tip. He was moderately irritated by the time he may his way back to the booth. He put down the bottles of beer harsher than necessary, but eased the shots for Cass less forcefully. Sam looked at him inquisitively but said nothing as he took a drink. Castiel squinted at the drinks before him finally caving.

"What is it?"

"Alcohol."

"That would be the general denomination, was trying to ascertain the precise co-"

"Cass, open your mouth and say 'ah' and just don't question me." Dean lifted one of the glasses and held it up to the other. The angel's face contorted as he was farther vexed by the man's treatment. The hunter wiggled the glass as to tempt the other with the action which only made Castiel's lips curl down farther. When Cass made no farther movement Dean spoke again.

"You want your burgers don't you? Because I will eat them in front of you if you don't behave." That did garner a reaction. Castiel's eyes widen a fraction, they held a sparkle of unease at the threat and with a slight grimace reached for the glass and downed it. He received a hardy back slap in return. "Was that so bad?" Dean received a petulant glare in return. Castiel drank the second shot just to divert his attention elsewhere. It tasted as horrendous as the first.

"It was incredibly vile." Cass glared at the glasses as though they offended him. The hunter laughed. Sam seemed less amused.

"That was cold Dean." Sam gave him a look. Dean scoffed.

"I didn't come here for you to both to be a mood killer. How about you make yourself useful and amuse me."

"Of course your highness, allow me to fetch to King's jester so he may juggle your balls." Sam said it so snarky with a touch disdain but it still had Dean laughing as he tried not to spit out the beer he just sipped on.

"If that jester has a curvaceous body that can do a mean back bend I'm game." It was right then the waitress came back with their drinks. She looked no more inviting than before and when she met Dean's eyes she huffed, a 'I've heard it all before', sort of sound. Sam paid as he met the woman with a polite smile and receive a small one in return. This caused Dean to give a perplexed scowl as she left again.

"The fuck... do I have a sign that says 'asshole' on my forehead or something?"

"Would it be a lie if there was?" Sam took another drink from his half-finished bottle while Dean glared something fierce at him. The older Winchester moved all the shots in front of Castiel as the angel's sharp gaze deflated minutely. He continued to stare at the glasses as though they were seconds away from committing heinous acts. Dean took pity on him.

"It's not the same drink. Go on and swallow it, you'll enjoy it. You may even grow hair on your chest." Castiel threw up his eyebrows and stared at Dean.

"Why would I want to grow hair on my chest?"

Dean gave Castiel a look of exasperation before downing the rest of his bottle. Cass turned and met Sam's confused eyes, they slightly hinted at a bit of discomfort. The angel let the question go unheeded and cautiously lifted the drink to his nose. It was almost like a dog how he sniffed it and Dean couldn't help but laugh softly. Castiel met his eyes with a frown before swallowing the drink. Green eyes didn't deviate from blue even once he finished.

"It was less putrid than the last, though I would not claim to be pleased by the flavor." Dean snorted and shook his head reaching over, he stole a shot, downing it swiftly and exhaled, cocking his head to the side.

"Suppose only real men can appreciate it." Dean took a swig from his beer as he spoke, with a hint of cockiness.

"Perhaps." There was no sarcasm in Castiel's tone, he very well could believe that was the logical answer and not Dean being an ass. Castiel finished off another glass without protest as a rowdy bunch of girls entered the bar. Given how loud they were being it wasn't as if they would go unnoticed, but as Dean turned to check them out he let out appreciative groan. There were five of them. Most likely bar hopping as they seemed pretty giddy and unbalanced already. College girls most likely and not of one of them unattractive.

The slow motion head turn Dean did when he turned to Sam and gave an eyebrow wiggle had the other man groaning in agitation, but it didn't quell the spark of interest in Sam's eyes. The older man threw him a smug grin before he turned back to the girls, as they were about to pass them, he was instead met with the unamused gaze of the waitress. She had an eyebrow cocked as she leaned over, placing all their food on the table. Her body obscured the view and Dean's grin fell. This seem to light something in the woman's eyes though her expression never changed. Green eyes narrowed. The only sound that was heard was a glass clicking on the table's surface.

"Finished, though you may be displeased to know it hasn't taken any sort of effect yet. I don't feel any unusual infliction." Castiel pushed the glasses away eyes zoning in on the cheeseburgers placed on the table that Dean already started loading on empty plates.

"Yeah and you're still speaking dictionary. What is the strongest stuff you have? My friend has a immunity to all things fun." He didn't bother being polite or even meeting the waitress' eyes this time. He didn't care much for this bar's staff that was for sure. Dean put two cheeseburgers and some fries on a plate placing it in front of Castiel. A burger, fries and onion rings for Sam, as his brother gave him a perturbed look that Dean missed. Placing the last burger, the rest of the onion rings and jalapeno poppers for himself. Cass was already eating before the woman responded.

"Got some White Dog, if he can handle it."

"Sure and put it in a big glass." Placing an onion ring in his mouth Dean ignored the curious stare from the waitress before she left. Sam just him another displeased look as he ate a fry. Dean gave a rather exaggerated sigh.

"Guys I'm not asking for the time of my life here, but it's like I'd find more lively company in a morgue, would it kill you to make conversation?" A glance at Cass told him he wouldn't be getting much in the way of words until the burgers were gone. He was currently chewing on a huge mouthful that bordered on too much, the way it puffed out his cheeks.

"Just stuff in all in at once why don't you?" Dean asked shaking his head turning to his brother who was giving him a look of amusement.

"It reminds me of some jerk we know." Sam clarified as he took another bite himself. Dean huffed as he took a drink, finishing off half his glass.

"I don't know why I keep you guys around." Lounging back in his seat stretching out his legs he gave up trying to coax any conversation out of his dinner companions as he dug into his food. Most of it was gone by the time the waitress came back. Cass had finished both of his burgers by then and was only partly interested in the fries eating, them half half heartedly. Dean was the one who ultimately finished them. She placed a beer glass before them, filled with a clear liquid. Dean gave the woman a sour looking smile and paid as she returned the look, one of amusement, but said little before leaving. Pushing the glass over to Cass the angel squinted at him with thinned lips. He looked almost angry but Dean figured he was annoyed at best.

"Will I be given the consideration to know what it is you are having me consume?"

"Would it make a difference if I told you? Relax Cass, maybe we can even loosen you up enough so you can enjoy yourself." Dean gripped the other man's shoulder, shook him a bit, before squeezing. The angry/pensive stare fixed on the glass. Castiel sat still for several moments, looking no more interested in reaching for the glass than he was drinking the last several. Quickly Castiel reached out, spilling a little on the counter top, before guzzling the drink down. Not sipping, he was chugging the drink. Dean and Sam both had a matching pair of astonished looks as the angel kept going. It wasn't until the glass was empty that he placed it down. He didn't flinch or grimace, his face was just as standoffish as it was before, while Dean and Sam gave twin pairs of horrified stares.

"Ca-Cass... the fuck man?" Dean said in a breathy voice. The older Winchester was shocked, but quite impressed. Dean hadn't messed with corn liquor in a long while for a reason. Not after the one and only time he had ended up leading him to a very unappealing bed partner followed by a easy job made ever more difficult with copious amounts of vomit, and here Castiel drank it down like it was water. If that didn't get him drunk Dean didn't think anything on earth would. Was there an angel ale?

"You feeling alright Cass? Usually, that, uhhh, you take shots of that, but not that big a glass. You were suppose to drink it slower." Sam looked both shocked and concerned, but Cass didn't look bothered at all. Tilting his head, his expression grave as ever, he was silent for small stretch of time while both Winchester men waited with bated breaths.

"I feel warm." Was the final response.

"Warm? Dude, just warm? I would have recycled my dinner after that." Dean ran a hand through his hair expression amazed, turning to Sam the other man shook his head before lifting his shoulders in a lazy shrug.

"I suppose after drinking a liquor store this is small time." Sam said, releasing a light laugh.

"No doubt I'd go broke before getting the iron man here drunk. Sammy go get us some more beers." Dean kicked his brother's foot under the table and received a glare in return.

"I still haven't finished mine, why would I get more?"

"Because mine is almost gone and I made the last trip so go get me some beer." His little brother threw him a displeased look but went to the bar anyway. Dean finished off the rest of his glass and reached over, stealing the almost finished bottle of Sam's beer. Cass watched him silently as usual.

"You know the starring wouldn't be so bad if you actually spoke to me while you did it."

"I am uncertain what it is I am to be speaking with you about. I have nothing of import to share."

"So share with me something unimportant. You have been around for how many millenniums? You have to have some interesting stories." Dean took another sip from his procured drink as Cass went back to doing his intense/squinty eye glare.

"I seen a woman give birth once." He finished with, Dean looked curious and waited for Cass to elaborate. When it was silent for more than half a minute the hunter asked.

"Okay, so then what?"

"Then the baby cried and the woman bled to death. They punctured her organs during the cesarean section." Castiel was monotone, like he was speaking to a class full of bored students. Dean paused in bringing his drink to his lips when the angel finished. Then he slapped his own forehead.

"Cass that's a horrible story. Why are you sharing with me dead people stories?"

"You told me too."

"I said tell me something unimportant, dead mother's aren't something so insignificant!" Dean's voice was low and venomous, Cass looked confused.

"People die everyday Dean, it is not uncommon. The woman had been an orphaned whore and after she died the baby did several hours later. Nothing and no one was affected by the loss." Dean was fuming while Castiel looked unmoved. Clenching his teeth Dean spoke.

"Does human life matter so little to you god blessed creatures?" There was a heavy amount of disdain thrown into the title.

"People do not concern me outside of my assign tasks." If possible Dean's eyes darkened even more after that statement. Cass wasn't finished.

"What fate humans are left to is up to God and their own devices. You are given free will and abused such privilege and do nothing but harm to one another. What matter is it to me if a woman choose a life of sin and it felled her only to get a place in heaven regardless? My duties to the Lord's choosing continued and nothing among the humans changed." The fire in Dean's gaze dimmed a bit after that. He was still angry for sure but there was something in Castiel's striking blue eyes that looked cold, his face gave away little but there was something in there that was decidedly emotional. Dean knew that emotion, very well. He took a last swig from his beer.

"Cass, you suck at telling stories. Don't read any to children ever." Dean set the bottle down looking at it as though it held some profound truth, Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"Noted."

Sam choose that moment to come back dumping two glasses of beer in front of Dean apparently nothing for himself. He read the tension in his older brother while Castiel continued to study the older Winchester without word. Sam lifted a brow in concern.

"I miss something?"

"Nothing, just Cass being a sad ass bastard. We need to teach this pathetic creature some jokes." Sam turned to Castiel just as the angel's eyes narrowed. It was amazing how every time the man analyzed words and actions he looked a step away from turning into the hulk. The younger brother cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders.

"Or some cheesy pick up lines." Dean lifted his stern gaze to Sam who was grinning at him boyishly.

"Woman at the bar had a funny one to share with me."

"You got hit on up at the bar? Who?" Dean turned eyes searching out to all the women in the close vicinity that could be the perpetrator.

"You'd tease me if I told you so no. You want to hear it?" The older hunter looked ready to harass his brother not liking being left out of details, or a chance to mock Sam, but relented given his somewhat festering foul mood.

"Okay what?"

"Want to come over and watch porn on my big fifty inch mirror?" Dean sputtered before giving a hardy chuckle, Sam laughed a bit himself while Castiel looked puzzled. He waited until their laughter died before asking.

"You can watch porn on mirrors?" If possible it made the Winchester boys laugh louder to their friend's misfortune.

"You'd love that wouldn't you virgin? Hey Cass, If I toss a quarter, what are the odds of me getting head?" Dean had wrapped an arm around Castiel and started manically chuckling in his face. Sam had his face in his hand as he tried to refrain from laughing himself stupid. Castiel looked miserably lost.

"I don't understand. Why would statistical numbers be amusing?"

"Cass...Cass. It's an innuendo. Most pick up lines..."

"The best pick up lines!" Dean interrupted Sam's explanation while his brother waved him off.

"Most pick up lines hint at sexual acts and favors. Some just are off-handed ways to acquire a person's number or even tell them how good they look. It's just a way of making your interest in another person known." Sam reached for his bottle of beer and found it gone, he looked over at Dean and glared as his big brother avoided his gaze. Going for his room warm glass of beer Sam took a drink as Castiel bore his gaze into Sam's face. Almost like he was looking through him.

"Hey Cass did it hurt?" Sam asked.

"Did what hurt Sam? I have not be-"

"When you fell from heaven?" Dean let out a raucous laugh, face ended up in the table while Sam held his in, lips and chin contorting in all sorts of weird positions. Castiel by this time, did indeed look frustrated.

"Why would you mock my status of-"

"It's a pick up line Cass. Oh fuck, I never thought it would be so funny. It's ironic because it's true, but that line has probably been around as long as you have." Dean answered quelling his laughter to down more of alcohol, even Sam was taking bigger swallows of his own.

"Which reminds me Cass, are you lost?" Dean asked, trying to not let his laughter get in the way of speaking.

"Should I answer this?" The angel growled figuring it to be another set up at his expense.

"Because heaven must be missing an angel." Sam started laughing so hard it effected his breathing. People around them had even started looking at the two men who seemed near hysteria at the table. Castiel was frowning, frustrated as he was at the others.

"This is very obnoxious. Will you be continuing this the entire evening?"

"Seriously Cass you have to chill out! This stuff it like gold. The only way to make it better if you were a woman." Dean held up his finger and took another swig of his drink before continuing.

"Cass, would you touch me? I want to tell everyone I was touched by an angel." Sam snorted into his drink before following that up.

"That ship sailed ages ago."

Dean started toying with the back of Castiels neck, he pulled the trench coat his hand, tugging at Cass' shirt as the man had trouble turning to look Dean in the eye.

"What are you doing Dean?" His voice was low, clearly vexed.

"Checking to see if you were made in heaven." Dean pulled his hand away and wiggled his eyebrows as Sam spit out his drink laughing. It splattered on the table and caught a little on Castiel. This only added to the angel's agitation.

"Dean! Seriously are you trying to choke me?" Sam said, taking deep breaths of air through his sputtering laugh.

"Come on that was awesome and you know it. Cheer up Cass, you should be learning something. Pick up lines don't work all the time but they are pretty fucking hysterical and you need in an education in laughter. Badly." Castiel turned his gaze away, shifting in his seat and glared at the wall. Dean nudged his arm, when he went ignored he did it a few more times until Castiel's head slowly, almost menacingly rolled toward Dean. The hunter gave a naughty grin.

"Your eyes are so blue, like the ocean, and I'm lost at sea." Castiel's face relaxed a little, dropping some of his temperament before nodding.

"At least I understood that one."

"See? Not so bad. Don't care much for the cutesy ones though, I'm not looking for a girlfriend when I use them."

"Awwwe Dean but that was so cute. You should treat your boyfriend more tenderly." Sam was smiling at him impishly, Dean threw him what could only be described as a bitch face of his own.

"Don't make me put you in the corner." Finishing off his beer he reached for his second glass, but Dean was a little surprised to see his beer was gone, glass and all. Looking all over the table he turned, catching out of the corner of his eye Cass finishing off his drink.

"Hey, you stole my beer."

"Not at all. I merely am burrowing it." There was a certain bit of sarcasm it the deep voice with hint of mirth in his eyes. Castiel put down the empty glass and placed back in front of Dean. He was given a glare in return.

"Fight nicely kids." Sam said, polishing off the rest of his drink. Dean pouted.

"Sam go get us more drinks."

"I went last time it's your turn."

"I don't wanna." He whined petulantly. Sam gave him an amused smile figuring the man by now underway to drunk if he was dropping even a little of his macho demeanor. "Cass go get us beer."

"Dean, I can not."

"Course you can, stand up and go give that bald man up there money and ask for beer."

"Dean. You have me trapped, I can't get up if you don't move." Dean huffed and stood up getting money out of his wallet to hand to Cass. Castiel smiled.

"While you are standing why don't you make haste to the 'bald man' and acquire us some more alcohol?" The angel turned his head still level but eyes turning up to Dean's shocked face with a mischievous smile on his lips. Sam broke out in more laughter.

"Oh god Dean he got you there."

"Sonvanubitch. You go get those drinks angel or so help me I'm taking you for a walk, tying you to a lamppost and leaving you there forever."

"Dean, I'm not an animal, I could easily re-"

"Now mister!" He stomped his foot and pointed to the bar. Castiel gave him an inquisitive brow before sliding out of the booth. Dean handed the man money and lightly shoved him forward, Cass left with a lifted brow. Awkwardly making his way to the bar, his pace was fast but slightly unbalanced.

"The corn liquor must have kicked in." Sam observed, Dean nodded absentmindedly.

"I need to take a leak." Dean announced as Sam look unimpressed at his brother for sharing the information. Making his way to the back of the bar Dean noticed the place filled up with more people as he had to weave around bodies to get to the restrooms. He spotted the girls at a round table talking amongst themselves just as loudly as when they came in. Dean took note that he wasn't the only one looking, most the male populace in the bar was. Some more discreetly than others. Dean shook his head but in his staring caught the eyes of one of the girls. A redhead with her top dropping low. He gave a flirty wink and bright grin, looking away before she reacted. Always leave them wondering.

The bathrooms were as unsanitized, as most were, and if he was a germaphobic undoubtedly he would have a mental break down to the state they were in. Given he was not he just kept touching things to a minimal and wiped his hands on his pants. When he made his way back to the table he didn't look over at the girls again as he started thinking of a plan of attack.

Castiel was back at the table with ten beers on it, though two were already empty in front of the Angel. Dean threw up an eyebrow and glanced at Sam.

"I gave him a ten, where did all this come from? Did it suddenly become one dollar midnight madness?"

"Apparently Castiel impressed someone at the bar and they bought him a drink." Sam answered, smugly looking at Dean. "Several someones, including one of the girls in the corner." Dean's eyes couldn't get any wider as he glance over his shoulder. One of the girls that had been looking their way noticed and waved. She got her friend's attention and before long they were all looking, each of them bright smiles and giggles.

"What the hell did you do Cass?"

"Well, I was made in heaven." Dean's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. Sam was holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. Castiel's face remain neutral but there was a glint of arrogance in his eyes. Green eyes went from surprised to angry. Dean didn't sit down, but placed an elbow on the back of the booth to lean on as he bent over slightly.

"Well Angel darling if you are so amazing why don't you go over there and hang out with all those beautiful women who love you so much?"

"Dean, are you...jealous?" Sam asked. Castiel turned his gaze to the younger brother before looking to Dean, taking another big swallow from his drink. The hunter curled his lips back in a sneer before a slow smirk spread over his lips.

"No, not at all. Hey Cass, think we can do something to further your education." Dean slid back into the booth, not stopping at just sitting, he moved in close his side pressed up to Castiel wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Pulling the angel in close Castiel had to put down his drink as Dean's movements were causing the contents to spill. The angel furrowed his brow meeting the other's eyes, gaze full of deviant mischief.

"Cass, I think maybe you should put to practice some lessons in picking up women."

"Dean, I do not feel a need to associate-" Dean placed a finger on Castiel's lips cutting off the other man.

"Nuh-uh-uh. You are going to go over there tiger and schmooze up the pretty girls. Pass or fail."

"Why, pray tell, am I to do anything of what you demand?"

"Because Cass if you can go over there and get those girls to talk to you, longer than five minutes, I will give you a free pass." Castiel tilted his head narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"I will do one favor, anything you ask, within reasonable means, without argument." Cass stilled. His eyes bore into Dean's with an intensity the hunter wasn't use too at such close a distance. He held his ground though. Cass looked over to the table of women quickly before looking back at Dean his face grave, but resolute.

"No argument?"

"So long as you aren't asking me swim across the Atlantic, or doing some crazy stunt humans can't do, yes I'll do it." Cass nodded, his gaze dropped from Dean's momentarily, before meeting it again. Turning Castiel consumed the rest of his beer resting the empty glass on the table. He looked to Dean as the other man slid back out of the booth so the angel could leave. Castiel didn't get but two steps before the other stopped him with a hand on the sleeve of his coat.

"You need to go over there and the first thing I want you to say is 'I'm like a rubik's cube baby. The more you play with me, the harder I get.' Understand?" Cass tilted his head his eyes clearly showing he understood nothing of the sentence but nodded anyway walking off. Dean dropped his grip and sat back down with a grin most sinister. Sam, while watching the whole exchange, was looking at his brother with a disapproving frown.

"I don't understand why you pick on Castiel so cruelly. They are going to think he is a dick."

"Come on Sam this will be good for him. Sometimes you strike out a few times before you hit the ball. He has to learn sometime." Dean picked up one of the beers just as he saw Castiel reach the table. It wasn't has though the hunter had a clear view to the table but he could see well enough to catch the back of Cass' coat and when bodies moved around a glimpse of one of the girls.

"He does not. He is an angel. Sex and women are the least of their concerns."

"If he has never had it how the hell could he decide it's not important? Dude's wound up tighter than a girdle on Oprah. Let's do the guy a favor and get him out there."

"By tossing a bucket of blood on him and throwing him to the hyenas. How very benevolent of you." Sam deadpanned, it only gave him a cheeky mouth click and wink.

"You know me, ever the charitable one." Craning his neck Dean tried to make out Castiel in the crowd. He would have already introduced himself by now. It wasn't easy seeing pass the press of people. The hunter had to undiscreetly kneel on the seat to see anything. Cass was there but he was sitting down a couple of the girls were sitting really close to him, one of them had their hand on his shoulder.

What?

Dean's look of shocked displeasure had Sam's expression change to a grin.

"What's wrong Dean? Cass not get thrown to the side?" Sinking down in his seat Dean kept throwing a glare between the group in the corner and to his brother.

"He had one job. ONE. Did he forget to say it? Or..." Dean started wondering if maybe he threw Cass to a group of wild girls. What if they were the type to dig assholes? Fuck, and he just wrapped them off in a bow and handed them off to Cass. There was no way Cass could keep them interested that long right? Castiel didn't know how to talk to people, he couldn't even keep a conversation with Dean or his brother going longer than thirty seconds without saying something stupid or bizarre. Surely he'd fuck up soon.

Certainly.

"Looking a bit worried over there, big brother." Sam's voice was mocking he was downing another beer with a huge grin, cheered at Dean's own expense. "It's been over two minutes. You might have to own up."

"No way. Cass can't even talk to crazy old ladies without making them think he is weird. It's just a matter of time before he says something evangelist like and they are going to throw their drinks at him." That's what Dean said, what he wanted to believe, but he definitely heard high pitch laughter through the noise of the bar and he was starting to get worried. Drinking half of another glass he moved to put it down, only the squeals got louder causing him to chug it down as the back of his neck got hot.

"Don't know Dean, Cass is kind of honest, if they ask him if he a good boy they could be the kind of girls who want get him to do bad things." Green eyes met hazel and the sheer amount of conceit had the older Winchester sweating. Checking the time on his phone was a bit useless, he doesn't know when Castiel walked over there but he was rather sure it was dangerously approaching the five-minute mark. He should have said an hour!

Now he'd owed the weirdo nutcase angel a favor and he never set any real parameters. Cass could ask just about anything. If he was lucky it may just be to doing some hunt or item retrieval that was dangerous-to-almost-impossible but doable. Or he could the immature thing and ask Dean to be his slave for month. Oh god let Castiel be too shit-faced to think of that. He glared at his brother as though to communicate with his eyes not to give Cass that idea. The look just seemed to make Sam happier and smile widened.

"Well Dean not that I'm clock watching but I'd say he has been over there long enough to have you beat. It doesn't look like they are looking to kick him away anytime soon." Sam had his body turned looking at the group in the corner, his height making it bit easier to see them. "Awe he just got sandwiched in a double cheek kiss."

"The fuck..." Dean slammed his head on the table, lifted it barely and face planted again. When did the coo-coo bird get game? Not only did he best the hunter in a bet, he gets to sit arm and arm with a bunch of hot women while Dean was stuck with his brother for his night's company. Shit wasn't fair.

"I'm going to go over there." Finishing off the rest of his beer, how many he had so far he couldn't recall, he stood grabbing another full glass as he went off to investigate. Or was about too until Sam stopped him.

"Dude seriously. You lost and now you are going to what? Sabotage Cass because you are a sore loser?"

"No, I'm not that much of a dick Sam. What I want to know is what Cass is doing right because this is weird as shit. You telling me you aren't curious? Little ol' god's boot licker Cass, who'd sooner watch a baby drown than touch it, is over there making girl's giggle and flutter their lashes and you don't want to know how he is doing it?" Dean emphasized his words with wide arm, hand gestures head snapping this and that way. Sam was concern by this time his brother was more than a little drunk but he had a point.

It was highly unusual for Castiel to even socialize in the first place, to be able to hold a conversation with a stranger longer than two sentences was a feat. He was as far from a ladies man you could get without falling off the planet. Him managing to keep interest long enough to have an honest conversation was a unprecedented task in its own. Sam nodded face a look of solemn curiosity. Gripping his drink and one extra to bring to the already heavily intoxicated angel Sam followed after Dean.

It was only mildly difficult get through the huddle of bodies. Dean having a bit more difficulty given his state of inebriation. Though the closer they got the more the older Winchester straighten up. Almost walking in a normal fashion, they approached the group women.

Cass was slumping in his chair, a girl on either side almost edged off their seats near to him. He had a mess of empty glasses in front of him though whatever their contents were Dean didn't know. Most likely many of the empty glasses belonged to the girls, but the angel had a martini glass in his hand and it was empty so it was very likely they were keeping him well stocked.

Dean without hesitation placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder coming up awfully close to woman on his right, almost squeezing in between them. Glazed over sapphire eyes met his as he put on his most erotic smile, gripping Castiel's shoulder tightly, before looking up to the girls who looked on with definite interest.

Score.

"Hey angel, you made yourself rather comfortable over here, care you introduce us to your beautiful new friends?" There was a chorus of feminine laughs that followed. Dean's ego swelled. He turned to Sam with a shit eating grin the man tightly returned. The woman Dean was closest too, the red-head who he saw before, got up from her seat.

"Here, join us sugar, sit down." She placed herself on her friends lap, a blond with a short haircut. He was a bit disappointed she didn't place herself in his but sat down anyway, seat awfully close to Cass but he ended up stretching out his legs and used the angel's shoulder as a place to put his arm.

Castiel was watching him ardently but there was a bit more softness in his eyes along with a smile. Man must be pretty wasted. It was immensely hilarious. Dean just smiled at him with good-humor and hoped Cass would forget the bet.

A foreign arm passed by Dean's face and placed a beer in front of Castiel.

"Brought this over for you but perhaps you have had enough." Sam said standing close behind Cass. Given how many people were passing behind him it was impossible not to be overly intimate. Good thing clothes weren't optional but rather mandatory in bars, some people were a layer away from sex. Cass shrugged the movement jostling Dean's arm but not extracting it.

"You did not protest Dean's efforts in getting me drunk prior. It would be entirely hypocritical now that I'm innee- innebre- inna-" Castiel stopped talking, straining to think of the word as he place the empty glass down and pick up the beer. "wasted to try and ruin my fun." Dean laughed as Sam's face contorted into a scowl directed at the angel though Castiel couldn't see it.

"Bout time too. Thought you'd keep that stick up your ass and ruin my night." He received more giggles for his comment and couldn't stop the wave of masculine pride priming him up. He downed more of his drink as he caught Castiel looking at him again. Though Dean wasn't sure he had stopped.

"Forgive me Dean for having my ass full of things that prevent you from having an enjoyable evening." Castiel voice was stern. He lacked a hint of sarcasm, but Dean could feel sarcastic intent the man had in stating it. The girl's were laughing wildly, Cass received several claps and wolf whistle for his comment. Sam had been the one to whistle.

Bastard was trying to out do Dean.

Dropping his arm from the other's shoulder Dean polished off his drink placing the glass among the amassing army on the table. The hunter then leaned nearer to Castiel, taking the other man's beer that was a third of the way finished, and drank from it. He kept his eyes on Cass the whole while. The other man appeared unaffected if not slightly amused.

"You're awfully frisky tonight Cass, alcohol sure helped you to learn how to work your mouth." He received a few chuckles and immature noises of 'oh' for his statement. He had to come up with a way of getting Castiel out of here so he could take over, or as least steal away one of these women.

"Dean, there are approximately two hundred and six bones in the human body. Would you like me to give you a two hundred and seventh?" Castiel asked, face completely serious and voice his usual gruff monotone that contradicted his sexual innuendo. The girls were in an uproar. The one closely to Cass' left arm was falling out of her seat as Sam, nearly stumbling with his laughter, went to help pull her back up. Dean was livid. How dare the introverted, douchy, little choir boy try to mock him. In front of hot women no less.

Inconceivable.

"So you were learning how to work your tongue while you were over here, but do me a favor Cass. Shut up and smile. It is the second best thing you can do with your mouth." Dean said to him sweetly. Castiel tilted his head in confusion once again, as Dean figured he would be, though there seem to be a hint of understanding in there as though Cass was slowly figuring out a puzzle before him. The most important thing though, was how the women's attention was back on him.

"Oh god Dean. You are amazing. You two are so cute together." Green eyes sought out the brunette with long hair across from him. Cute together? He wasn't trying to be cuddly with Cass. He certainly didn't want the angel stealing his thunder either. In the midst of his thought's Castiel took back his drink from Dean and finished it off. The hunter glared at him in return.

"Let's get these hotties some more drinks. We need more alcohol!" The bleached blond girl next to Cass stood up announcing, her fumbling caused her to nearly fall into Cass' lap face first but Sam's long arms reaching over the back of the chair caught her. Castiel merely nodded, unconcerned of near miss before.

"I rather enjoyed that first drink you given me. What was it called again?"

"Sex on the beach Cassy." She laughed out, leaning into Sam more than necessary as she maneuvered around her chair.

"Yes that one, I would be pleased to have another."

"Cass, really? You are over here having bitc- fruity drinks?"

"They don't leave a foul taste in my mouth as the ones you have given me."

"I leave you alone for five minutes Cass..." Dean started running a hand through his hair as Sam spoke up behind him.

"Don't know Dean, Castiel seems to be doing fine for himself. I'd say you could learn a thing or two from him." Sam received a glare at this point from his older brother. The girl pressing into Sam's side hung off his arm.

"Sam! Sam, come get drinks with me! I need a big strong man to protect me from predators." The younger Winchester threw the girl a look before glancing at Dean and ended at Cass. He didn't get to say anything as the redhead got off her friend's lap and moved behind Sam pushing him towards the bar.

"Come on big boy, let's buy you a drink." Dean was wide eye as he watched them walk away, the two girls hanging off his brother while Dean's jaw was hanging off his face. Did he step into the twilight zone? One where everyone around him gets lucky but him? He briefly wonders if this isn't some conjured illusion. Wouldn't be the first world entrapment he'd been stuck in. He began studying everyone and everything in a paranoid fashion. His gaze ended on Castiel who was studying the empty glasses before them as though they were revealing to him the secrets of the universe, ignoring the brunette who was talking to him about hair care. Hair care really? Cass had one hair style. Sex.

Dean's brows furrowed as he thought that. It was more inappropriate than he intended. He need to cure himself of such thoughts. More alcohol was necessary.

"Dean." His green eyes snapped to the short blond hair girl who was smiling at him awfully devious, biting her bottom lip. He returned it to what he thought was a sultry look of his own, but was more of a goofy half-cocked grin in his drunken state. "How long have you've known Cassy?" His smile dropped slightly, it was an odd question but maybe she wasn't particularly experienced in the art of seduction and needed to start off slow? He could still work with that.

"Long enough to appreciate good company when given the opportunity. He sure isn't much in the conversational department, but I bet you could keep up more than satisfactory." He leaned forward arm pushing the glasses over until they were nearly off the table. She let out a small chuckle as she turned to look at Castiel who had his eyes fixed on Dean, the back of his neck prickling in goosebumps. "Cass really? What did I tell you about stalker-vision?" He growled low trying to discreetly chastise the angel. Whether or not the tables other occupants heard it, he didn't know.

"I find your actions and words both fascinating and detestable, if not always a touch confounding. You are a strange man Dean Winchester, but by far the most interesting creature I've encountered, I enjoy watching you." Dean snapped back fast enough he knocked a couple of glasses off the table. They shattered on the floor loud enough to gather the attention of several patrons around them, the girls jumping up with shrieks and gasps. The noise wasn't enough to bring Dean back from his heart thundering in his ears as he remained immobile. What in the world was that damnable angel going on about?

His eyes didn't leave Castiel's as the man seemed almost indifferent to his confession, while Dean felt like the pieces of scattered glass across the floor inside. He didn't pay heed to the waitress who made her way over holding a broom and dust pan glaring the unfriendliest yet.

"Tiger when you came in this bar I knew you'd be trouble." Dean was hesitant to turn from looking at Castiel so he didn't, almost as though if he looked away the angel would do something so completely horrifying the hunter would end up traumatized for life, and he had been to hell.

Oh great, he really needed those memories in that particular moment.

"Hey kid, you have any brain's left in that pretty noggin'?" The waitress had stood, tapping Dean's shoulder with the tip of the broom. There was a moment he almost turned to look at her but the bit of fear in his gut had him hold Castiel's gaze even as the man started giggling. It wasn't a deep laugh or light chuckle.

Cass was straight up giggling, it may not have been feminine, given the deep baritone of his voice, but it was definitely not masculine.

"Dean your face is funny." A finger lifted and came his way. Dean watched as it came closer as his eyes nearly crossed as it tapped him lightly on the nose. He finally reacted as he gripped the hand, holding the appendage almost bruisingly tight. The angel merely burst out in a fit of laughter. How drunk had he gotten? The three other girls joined in on his merriment, whether or not they knew why he was laughing one can only guess.

"What did I miss?" Dean jumped. Sam was holding four drinks in very delicate manner while the girls behind him only had two each. The younger brother had his eyebrow raised an amused look on his face.

"Your friend here apparently doesn't like PDA. Also I suggest you keep your other friend in check. I don't want anymore trouble." The waitress stated. Hazel eyes lifted in bafflement as he listen to her finish before walking off. Sam had a grin on his face as he looked again to his brother.

"Well aren't you just the happy couple. Want to let your boyfriend's hand go and help with these drinks?" Green eyes snapped back to Cass who was mostly back to normal, stare serious, but with an eerily goofy smirk on his face. It had Dean's nerves hackling. It was around then he realized he did in fact have the other man's hand in his in a grip that had no chance of being pleasant, given its tightness. He dropped Cass' hand quickly torn between wanting to glare and trying not to show his increasing discomfort. He received a raised brow for his actions, but nothing more.

"Here Castiel, brought you another, try not to inhale it this time 'kay?" The red-head handed the angel a drink and took to sitting with her friend again. Dean was currently trying to recover his cool while extracting the drinks from his brother's arms. He downed an extra big swig of one of them as he placed the others on the table. There were far too many glasses on the surface. The waitress came back long enough to collect the empties, parting with a distasteful look to Dean as he glowered back at her.

"Seriously this guy is too much. Cassy is so funny." The brunette is partially falling out her seat as she reaches across the table to collect a drink.

"Here Sam sit down." The blond who dragged Sam over to the bar was now forcing him into a chair forcing him down as she wasted no time planting herself in his lap. The man himself was obviously uncomfortable. His brother never really cared for the aggressive ones, not like Dean. He glared at his brother just a tad bit jealously.

It was about then Cass took a mouthful of his drink, some contents spilling down his chin as the angel got sloppy in his movements. Castiel's tongue swiped at his chin, lapping up most the liquid before he smeared the back of his hand over the rest. He licked the fluid off his fingers and Dean flushed partly embarrassed at the other's actions. Cass was becoming quite the lush. A voice broke his stare from the man.

"So Dean, how did you and Castiel meet?" Green eyes snapped to the red-head, seriously what was her name? Was he introduced and forgot? She sat calmly, expectant. While her friend's seemed two drinks from going home with anyone, she was still alert, or really able to hadn't her liquor. Dean had to think of a lie. No problem considering that was just as common a thing to do as walk for him.

"Hell. We met in perdition. I saved him." Cass solemnly replied. Dean snapped his head to Cass in horror as the words fell from his lips. Castiel the asshole! The girls broke out into laughter, the blond on Sam's lap slapping Cass on the arm. Her squirming causing all kinds of displeased looks to pass on Sam's face. Dean eyes met his brother's as he panicked slightly. How was he suppose to follow that?

"It was a club in Jersey, Perdition. Appropriate name considering the location. Dean's partner that night was quite aggressive and unpleasant. Castiel was quite helpful that night. Been together ever since." Sam replied smoothly, taking a sip from his drink holding his brother's gaze as Dean sent him a grateful look. He turned a fierce glare to Cass. The man merely stared pointedly at Sam. Dean kicked the angel under the table making blue eyes turn to him.

"Cass, what did I say about talking such nonsense?" The hunter growled at the angel. Castiel's eyes unfocused for a moment as he took another swallow from his drink before refocusing his gaze at Dean. Before the angel could reply Dean was following up. "Don't do it. I'm cutting off your alcohol too. You've had enough." To that Dean received a pout. A pout! Castiel's eyes had fallen into a look of despair as his bottom lip puffed out just so. The fuck?

"But Dean..." Oh god, Cass was nearly whining, his voice still low and gravelly but with an undertone desperation. Dean was learning all kinds of things about what Castiel could do tonight, he didn't like any of them. "I feel so exceptionally gratifying. I don't want to stop." The face he made after Castiel spoke those words, he didn't know what it looked like, but whatever it was apparently must have been the best thing ever. The girls were between laughing, clapping and squealing. Sam was even hiding his face in the blond woman's hair. It took the hunter several long moments before he let out a breath.

"The hell Cass? The hell's wrong with you? Give me that!" Dean confiscated the angel's drink and he received the most broken and sad-looking puppy face that even Sam would have to work to contend with. There was a little pitch in his heart at the sight, left over emotion from being the older mature brother, surely. Cass sat back and stared longingly at the drink in Dean's hand and god damn him if Dean didn't want to give it back.

"Awwwe Dean, how could you say no to a face like that? I want to cry looking at him." The red-head was teasing, mocking Dean, green eyes leered at her to which she only smiled brighter.

"Yeah Dean, how very mean of you to bully Cass like that, after all the nice things he has done for you." He turned his furious jade gaze to his little brother who was calmly sipping at his drink, trying not to laugh to his brother's on going plight. Not that Sam was trying to spare his feelings, just so the younger brother didn't choke on the liquid going down his throat.

"Don't you start. God why did I bring you guys out tonight?" The older Winchester took a big swallow of Castiel's stolen beverage then upon realizing what he did, stared at the drink. It was kind of good. Then he heard a whimper. Turning his head he met pathetically sorrowful blue eyes. It was not cute. At all. Even a little.

Dean raised the glass to lips to his mouth and paused watching Castiel's expression turned more pained as he slowly began to drink it. He held the angel's eyes as he took exaggerated gulps. The look that was once making him feel like he was awful was now amusing him.

"I can't tell if Cassy is sad you took his drink or his drink has all of your lips' attention." It was about then that Dean sputtered, liquid flying out of his mouth all over the two girls in front of him. The red-head and her short hair girlfriend jumped up really fast, faces' wrought with displeasure.

"The hell was that for!?"

"What? You can't just say shit like that out of nowhere! The fuck?" Dean wiped at his face, placing the drink on the table. Sam was moving the girl out of his lap and leaving for the bar, getting some paper towels to hand to the two girls apologizing on Dean's behalf, while Dean just gave them a dirty look. He is quite out numbered given all five girls were staring at him now. He felt momentarily chasten. Sam joined their numbers.

"Seriously Dean they were just teasing."

"Ugh, who jokes about stuff like that?" Dean's face scrunched up at his brother's words just as he noticed Castiel finish off the drink the hunter left unattended. "Dammit Cass, as if you weren't drunk enough? You lush." Cass froze in his spot as he looked to the other man, giving the hunter a guilty expression. He placed the empty glass on the table and slyly looked away. It made Dean's lips want to twist into a smile. He was able to hold it in, but his mouth was twitching.

"A bit touchy when it comes your boyfriend aren't you?" The redhead glared at him as she swiped the towel over her dressed and part of her neck where Dean caught her. He gave a look of extreme displeasure at her words. It was enough people he knew, most of which he didn't like, accused him and Cass of being together. For a stranger, some random woman? That was unacceptable.

"Lady I don't know where you get off giving me so much attitude. It was an accident, giving the smack you were talking to me it was clearly your own fault."

"What? I was hardly giving any attitude, maybe you are use to gay bashers but I personally happen to support homosexuals given I am a lesbian. I happen to think you guys look cute together, but you clearly have issues need addressing." It was around that time Dean froze. He was completely bewildered. Blinking slowly he choked out a question.

"What?"

"Issues! You are defensive, which I could understand if the situation called for it but no one is threatening you here. Are you okay?" Dean was looking at the girls, everyone of their faces, then Cass, then Sam, back to the girls, going in a loop his face scrunched and perplexed. He ended up back to staring at the red-head.

"You think I'm... gay?" He received a look of confusion in return.

"Well aren't you? You are dating Castiel are yo-..."

"We aren't dating! Dammit Cass what did you say to them?" Dean turned his furious green eyes back to Castiel who was apparently drinking the rest of Dean's beer and ignoring the whole argument.

"Nothing but the truth." Dean slapped his hand to his face.

"Which was?" Castiel's eyes met the hunter's as he squinted, his usual ferocious, slitted eye stare was dramatically less intimidating with the addition to his eyes being completely drenched in foggy haze from the alcohol.

"If we were close. How long have we've been bonded... there was some inquiry about your sexual reproductive organs." Castiel took another drink while Dean was pulling his jaw off the floor.

"You were talking about my dick? Cass that's not cool man! What do you even know about it?"

"I've seen you without garments."

"Cass! What did I tell you about privacy?! Personal space!" Castiel stared into his glass, his look turning thoughtful as he ran through the memories in his head.

"At the time it was prudent I converse with you. The demand to give you solitude, to concede to your boundaries placed, was inconsequential."

"Cass! Ugh... I don't, I don't even know what to say right now." Dean slumped into his seat while the girl looked at the hunter incredulously. "You are such a dick Cass."

"If it alleviates any distress, all of my responses have been favorable in regards to you."

"Not in this moment, no Cass." Dean mumbled into his hands. Everyone was silent for a time. At least at the table. The bustle of the bar had not dimmed in all of their conversation.

"Your male genitalia seemed quite exceptional."

"Cass dammit you aren't helping!" Dean slapped his hands on his thighs eyes lit in fury as he leered at the angel who unabashedly met his glare. His neck and face filled up with color in his fury and he would never say it, but utter embarrassment. He didn't even know what to think to Castiel's last comment. Yet the other's seemed to find some amusement in his plight. There was some small amount of laughter, Sam being the loudest, the redhead didn't seem amused at all.

"You aren't gay?" Dean turned a loaded look in her direction, she didn't seem quailed by the look.

"I'm as gay as rainbows are grey." She looked to Castiel and back to Dean, more as though she studied them for long moments. Then her eyes fell to Sam who turned his head and took a strategic sip from his glass. Dean look over his shoulder to his brother.

"Sam?" Dean was noticing his lack of assistance from his brother.

"Uhhh, well Dean isn't gay..." The hesitation in Sam's voice caused the hairs on Dean skin to rise and the pit in his stomach to drop.

"Way to really reassure them there little bro. Wanna share with the class what the hell are you unclear about?" There was a long pause as six pairs of eyes bore a hole into Sam's person. The last pair was staring into an empty glass as though it would fill with his look.

"I-I know you don't like men." He wavered as he said it, there was a clear and audible 'but' in that statement. Dean tilted his head ever so much, rage evident in that look. The younger man looked away from his brother. "I just am not sure about how you feel about Castiel."

"There isn't anything going on with us!" Dean stood up fast enough to knock his chair over and his palm slammed down on the table. Sam winced and girls jumped in fright. Castiel caught a glass that almost fell to the ground without effort, he seemed unmoved by Dean's outburst merely looked at to the other man.

"What it sounds like to me dear, is you are doing an awful lot of protesting if there is a whole lot of nothing there." Dean snapped his head towards the woman, as he gritted his teeth pulling them into a snarl.

"Listen sweetheart, you don't know me or a thing about me, so why don't you keep those pretty lips closed tight on things you know nothing about." The condescension was palpable in his voice, his breathing more of a brutal arrest of air followed with a violent release. She didn't cow.

"Seems the only one who doesn't know anything going on is you. Now why don't you leave now. I've think you've had enough." The hunter set his jaw. Grinding his teeth as though he was imaging chewing up and spitting out the person before him. With a flick of his chin he replied.

"I think that I have had enough. Thanks ladies for this wonderful experience." Drenched in obvious sarcasm, he fixed his words and eyes to Sam. "You can find someplace else to stay tonight." Sam looked ready to protest but thought better of it. Without another word Dean stalked off. Hardly looking around him eyes fixed nearly to the floor. He couldn't handle looking at anyone at the moment without feeling a need to punch someone, as he stormed out the door.

His buzz he had set through the night, while it had abated some with his outburst, it still lingered amplifying his emotions. Aggressively unlocking the door to the car and slamming it shut, he wasted little time peeling out the parking lot. Dean felt particularly reckless, going as fast down the road in his drunken state. Cops often parked nearby to bars, just itching to catch people in the act, though it was the farthest concern from his mind. Playing his music extra loud he clenched his steering wheel near white knuckled. Thing is, Dean wasn't wholly sure who he was angry at.

He certainly wasn't okay with some stranger claiming to be sure about him or any of his feelings. The bitch with the red hair was as far as he was concerned, worth a shit to him. His breathing came out in heavy bursts again. Sam, his own brother, had thought that he shared what with Castiel? They had some weird bond that Dean was still dubious about, but Sam thought that it was what exactly? Running a hand through his hair the man leaned forward relaxing his grip on the wheel, foot going from lead to a substance slightly less in weight.

Castiel was no help. Bastard was blunt as iron pipe to the head and almost as clueless. It was no wonder whatever the angel said confused anyone. It was a bitch, but overall unsurprising. He had taken their words at face value and most likely missed anything that related to sex. Apparently except for his cock. Dean blinked sharply thinking of that. Exceptional dick? Who did Castiel even compare him too? He scoffed.

Dean needed more to drink.

It was around the time Dean was making a turn that he noticed a set of eyes staring at him causing him to pull the wheel a little too sharply. He nearly did a one eighty turn on the dirt road severely grateful no one was behind him. The tires screeched very loudly in the night and his heart went out to his baby's cry as well as up into his throat.

"Are you in peril?" A question perfectly serious and spoken with a sonorous tone. Dean looked to his passenger, baffled.

"Cass, have you've gone full retard? Because you should never go full retard." He asked with a rich amount of hostility, his answer were two blue iris' blinking unperturbed and silence.

"Sam said to leave you be, though you seemed distressed. Perhaps driving in your anger is unwise." Dean laughed mockingly at Castiel.

"Well maybe that wouldn't be a problem if my anger didn't poof into my passenger seat and shock me into almost rolling while I drove." With little care Dean put the car into drive and started off again. He could feel Castiel staring at him and it was making his rage burn anew. "I think you need to find a bottle to fall into tonight and leave me alone." There was a silence next to him and Dean refrained from looking at the angel. As the seconds ticked and the other didn't respond the hunter let a furious huff. "What do you want dammit?!"

"Don't know." It was simple, spoken softly, almost whimsical. It told Dean nothing. Though it wasn't coming from a person. It wasn't coming from a human. It wasn't an angel response, but it was coming from an angel. A very human response from a very not human creature.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I wanted more alcohol, but I didn't want to drink it once you left." Dean turned his head and looked to Castiel who wasn't looking at him but at his hands on the steering wheel. The hunter wasn't sure if he was actually looking at them or through them, trying to solve a mystery without knowing the cause. "They thought we were having sexual intercourse." It wasn't a question as much as a statement, but Castiel sounded unsure when he said it. Either way it confused Dean completely and unnerved him. "I had not noticed their questions were calculating our level of intimacy." Dean clenched.

"Intimacy? There is no intimacy." He gritted out past clenched teeth, looking steadily forward.

"There is no psychical intimacy. Though we are connected intimately." Dean sped up wanting to get out of this car or throw Cass out. Given the angel was an unmovable force at the best of times, he was considering his chances of the latter realistically. He was willing to take a chance however small, he was after all quite a gambler. "They are not the first to make this assessment. It has caused me to examine more significantly what had drew them to come to such a conclusion."

It was about then when the half functional motel sign of his destination came up that Dean, already on edge with anxiety and horror, that he sped up all the more. He didn't like the turn of thoughts the angel was running on. He didn't care for the direction it was heading, as it caused a tightening in his stomach and his muscles to tense.

"I've considered this. Re-evaluating our conversations and interactions. Our bond makes your soul more in tune to me, I've come to care for it, for you, then any human has mattered. Yet I can not say your body, outside of seeing to it in good health, has entered my mind." Dean hit the brake too harshly as he almost run into a parked car turning into the motel's lot. Green dumbstruck eyes turned to the angel. Cass, who was slouched for once, was staring very intently at him, but still not in Dean's eyes. Blue eyes raked over his arms, hands, legs, neck, lips. He wasn't doing it quickly, Dean was paralyzed, like a rabbit in face of a predator and did not move for a good stretch of time.

"I do know that for a man your level of attractiveness is above average, that in seeking a partner is of no difficulty for you, though..." Cass rambled off voice lowering in tone. In his eyes there was much turmoil, as though he was on the cusp of some great discovery yet could not find what he was looking for. As Castiel sat up and leaned forward, the hunter's breathing ceased entirely. The angel did not stop moving to merely fix his posture as he moved in closer, Dean's heart hammering in his chest. Heat from the angel's vessel he could feel acutely, whether from his sensory perception being heighten with terror or that Castiel was naturally so warm Dean didn't know. He felt the instant Cass' arm brushed his and Dean let out a shocked breath. It was a good thing too, considering his vision was blurring from holding it so long, yet in the car his now haggard breathing was amplified with the silence.

Castiel's face was inches from Dean and though the man would have naturally leaned farther away, he hadn't shaken from whatever state Cass had put him in. He couldn't get his body to move, or rather, it hadn't entered his mind to pull away. Dean wasn't thinking much at all. He could see the almost imperceptible lines around Cass' eyes, the color that he registered as just blue, now he could see flecks of brown nearer to pupil that was ever so bigger than he remembered. Or it was just his face that close.

Castiel tilted his head eyes roaming over the hunter's face studying it carefully. The angel raised his hand and Dean watched it as it not tentatively, but slowly reached towards him. His eyes follow the movement as a single finger landed on his bottom lip. He did not react outside of the speeding of his pulse and breathing. The overly heated finger rubbed along the surface making the nerves in the skin tingle, much to Dean's horror, pleasantly. Cass drew up his thumb and pinched the flesh slightly several times, lightly, before tightening his fingers one last time harshly. Dean broke from his trance and gripped Castiel's hand and the other met his eyes as the hunter continued to hold Castiel's hostage.

"What the hell Cass?" He finally let out in a low, uncertain tone. The angel gave a small, drunken smile that confused Dean to see on his face.

"The females were right, your mouth is soft. Never thought about it before. There is much I never considered, even when everyone kept suggesting it. Did you ever ponder over our relationship in a sexual manner Dean?" The grip the hunter had on the angel's hand clenched tightly, like before Castiel didn't even flinch or turn his curious glazed over eyes from the pair before him.

"Intercourse was of no concern for me. Never at the forefront of my mind. When you tried to coerce me into copulating with that woman I must admit it made me curious, but I was more terrified than aroused. Though I never entertained the notion of engaging relations with you, it does not sound unappealing to me now that it's been brought to my attention. It does not frighten me if it was with you. I trust you." It was about that time Dean's mind short circuited and the nerve endings in his body flared up all at once. A meeting of fear, anxiety, trepidation and arousal. That last one is what had Dean in a catatonic state. It wasn't so much that his dick sprung into immediate action, but there was a definite warmth flaring in his lower extremities he didn't know what to make of. Or rather he was afraid it was exactly what it meant.

It was a solid minute later that Castiel's hazy easy stare changed to something more like what Dean was use too. An aggressive, doe eye, lost puppy. It hadn't bothered Cass in the least, not only had they been sharing body heat all this time but the same air. Dean felt like he was getting drunk all over again just smelling Castiel's alcohol laden breath. As shocked as he was the longer the other kept his face scant inches from his caused Dean to lose some of the fear welling up inside him, as he was actually considering the pale pink lips before him. He was also currently considering, to a much lesser extent, his sobriety.

"Dean, your silence is disconcerting. Are you not well?" It was bona-fide Cass behavior as the angel was barely aware of the internal struggle going on in the hunter's head. Why would an angel be concerned of sexual identity, it was a human problem. It made Dean just that bit annoyed, angry. His gaze resentful, slitting ever so much. Angry was good, angry he could work with, because when it was all said and done he could just blame it later on his rage.

It was almost nothing in terms of effort to lean just a few inches closer to press his mouth harshly against the other's. His nose digging roughly into the angel's cheek, causing himself a bit of discomfort, lips punishing instead of pleasing. Dean refused to close his eyes instead meeting Castiel's as if to challenge him. His only response was azure eyes laced with confusion. He couldn't keep glaring at the almost wounded look he was receiving, shutting his eyes after few moments Dean lessen his brutal attack on Castiel's lips, pulling back a hair. Dean wasn't really moving his mouth or making any attempt to giving Cass a real kiss. There was just a bare amount of tingling, most likely from his abrasive start, and outside heat stimulating his lips but little else. Castiel hadn't even twitched.

It was around then his pounding heart and flushed face alerted him to just how foolish a mistake he made, that he should go about ending immediately. Dean pulled back just enough to take a breath of free air before his mouth was assaulted by his suddenly responsive partner. His eyes flew open while Castiel's were notably shut. The angel had further asserted himself into Dean's space, draping his upper body onto the hunter. Castiel's hands reached up and clamped onto either side of Dean's head, the grip firm but painless.

While Dean's initial attack was just cruel and meant to be, Castiel's was passionate and he felt that with every nerve ending sparked to life. It started with his lower lip being worshipped, the flesh falling between Cass' folds, no tongue touching but the barest hint of saliva. After working blood up to the surface causing the lip to sufficiently swell, Castiel tilted his head more squeezing the skin between his lips. Snaking his tongue out, he lightly drug it over the surface before suckling on Dean's lips. Lavishing attention over the top and bottom, he alternated the pressure, lapping over the skin with his tongue, before stealing back whatever moisture left behind with a gentle suction. At one point he added teeth, grazing his lips just barely.

Somewhere through the course of this, Dean forgot to think.

Might have been important on some level. Maybe to object, to consider, to not make himself look like a fumbling idiot, anything really. Instead what he did do, when his mind shut down enough to just let his body to react, was throw his arms around Cass' back to pull the angel's body against his own then used one leg to pull Cass even closer. Trying to get as much bodily contact and heat in all the best places. There was an embarrassing whimper he would deny and carry to the grave, and beyond, as his rapidly forming erection met with the hard surface of Castiel's hip just as the angel forced his tongue in Dean's mouth, firmly wreaking havoc.

It was less about skill and more to just outright aggression in the way Castiel mapped out the inside of Dean's lips. Tickling Dean's tongue, licking the inside of his cheek, lightly gliding back and forward over the roof of his mouth. Things that made Dean hitch in breathing, as his hips leaped with interest. Castiel caught onto that too and he adjusted his body so that when the hunter thrust up again it was against Castiel's groin. It would have been embarrassing, his groan, if he cared at all given how the angel dug his arousal into Dean's increasing the hunter's pleasure substantially. It would have been a major blow to his pride had the thought crossed his mind just how little he was doing to participate and instead giving all his free will up in letting Cass do whatever he pleased to Dean. Though it was pleasing Dean so he really couldn't work enough thought to even give a shit.

A particularly hard press against his cock had him pull away his lips to let out a really filthy moan. Undeterred Castiel's mouth ended up at Dean's neck, lips and tongue whole heartedly lavishly the surface, sucking over the hunter's pulse point while Cass moved a hand to Dean's thigh. Manipulating the appendage, he lifted and forced it open so he could move his lower body closer and dig in deeper, to really feel every bit of Dean that he could. Castiel swore he felt the pulse of the man's erection through their layers of clothing. Castiel's thrusting came naturally born of instinct and Dean followed his lead without thought. He was gasping and moaning quite deliciously in Castiel's ear that the angel refrained from kissing Dean so he could continue to listen at the noises the other made, that he had caused.

His hand worked it's way into sandy brown lock's tilting Dean's head firmly to gain access to under his jaw and along his adam's apple. Tongue skating over flesh, teeth working over sensitive nerves as lips made red imprints flourish over the sun-kissed skin. The hunter's grip around the body draped over him tightened, his hips enthusiastically responded to Castiel's ministrations letting the angel know how very appreciated it was, moving of their own accord.

"Oh-oh fuck Cass.." As soon as the lust ridden words escape his mouth, it wasn't even a splash of cold water after a day in the desert, it was like an ice storm after baking in the fires of hell for a few decades. Dean opened his eyes after his exclamation as everything really sunk in. The angel hadn't noticed yet the other stopped moving and the hand on the hunter's thigh slid up over his beltline, then under his shirt, warm skin sliding across tickling Dean's sides. He could feel every soft suckle and each of Cass' teeth running over his skin then. Castiel had been doing it the whole time, but now Dean really felt it as it sunk in, it was Castiel who was doing it to him.

A panicked shove and a lot of ungraceful limb failing had Castiel on the other side of the car in a speed that would impress the angel, given his talent in teleportation, that is if he had the slightest inclination of why suddenly he was forced to stop worshiping the temple that was Dean's body. Bewildered and wrought with sexual frustration, blue eyes cried out without words why exactly was there a huge gap of air between their bodies where there wasn't before. Dean swallowed awkwardly, though not averting his eyes in fear that the angel would grow agitated enough with their sudden disconnection and attempt to rectify it.

"You're drunk." Were Dean's first words. Castiel furrowed his brow as his body stiffened, coiled in tension of multiple varieties.

"Any distorting effect the alcohol ha-"

"You're drunk.." He continued cutting of the other with a desperation that alarmed the angel. "I'm drunk. We aren't thinking right." Dean angled his body back to face the wheel. He hadn't even turned off the car after his horrendous park job. "I think I'd like to sleep it off." There was a brief pause after his statement before he took the car out of park and placing it properly in a parking space. The silence of the car was stifling as it was oppressive.

Dean held the wheel aggressively, very intently staring out the window, just before he removed his keys. Castiel was quiet but Dean very deliberately avoided looking at the angel to see what sort of expression he had then. Taking a deep breath of air swallowing a building lump in his throat that wasn't the least bit quelled by the action, he briefly paused before moving to exit the car, staring off into the distance. There were a lot of things he could say, there were many things he should say, but there was only one thing Dean did say.

"Night Cass." With those parting words he shut the door walking to the motel room without any farther explanation for his actions. Dean intently focused on not thinking at that point. Where as before his brain had shut down without thought, he now pointedly stopped himself from thinking. Not thinking about heated lips on his skin, a hard body pressing into his own, being coerced and manipulated like a puppet that had his body so eager and obedient to respond too. Dean refused to acknowledge how cold his skin was now, without the extra body heat, the wetness at his neck especially chill and his unfledging erection.

Even with the extreme desire to shower away any remainder of saliva and reminder of touch on his skin that wasn't his own, Dean removed only his jacket and boots before getting into bed. Stretching out across the surface he pulled the covers up to his arms before throwing them behind his head as he laid very stiffly on the mattress. Unblinking he stared at the ceiling, studying every stain and crack in the plaster, so diligently, with such dedication it allowed nothing else to effect him. If he didn't do it he'd have to think, he'd have to remember, he'd relive the moment again and again until nothing but it would be in his thoughts and he'd have to address it. Allow it to drive him mad with want, to do things he really should not do. When Dean wanted, he took what he wanted, but this time what he wanted was something he could not want.

There was no way he could want Castiel, there was no way he'd invite that trouble in. There was no way he could do so without releasing a pandora's box level of destruction on himself. Dean knew it wouldn't end with just sex. That in itself was too frightening to entertain. So he looked to the ceiling and studied the imperfections on its surface completely ignoring his own.


End file.
